


Dresses Not Usually Seen Here

by AUersgonnaAU20



Category: Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga), Tantei no Tantei
Genre: F/M, They get a little dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUersgonnaAU20/pseuds/AUersgonnaAU20
Summary: Rena didn't normally wear dresses, but tonight she shows up on his doorstep in one.





	

       Arriving at Hatori’s doorstep in a dress wasn’t Rena’s ideal, the case she worked on required her to wear a semi-formal dress to a party being held for the person she was investigating. Why she stopped by Hatori’s after the party had ended was because it had been a week and a half since Rena last heard from him. She decided to check up on him to make sure he was doing okay.

       The wait for the door to open took about three minutes, about the time it took from him to walk from his office to the front door if she time it correctly. Only after a minute of being uncertain if someone knocked or if he by chance were having auditory hallucinations from a lack of sleep.

       “Rena,” Hatori said, his eyes widening a fraction when he saw her. “What are you doing here?”

       “To see you,” Rena said, high-heels in hand and waiting for him to invite her inside.

       He went quiet for a moment, giving her a quick appraisal before he took a step to the side. The aroma of his most recent cigarette clung to his clothing as she passed him, an unattractive scent on anyone else but strangely suited Hatori and his chilly persona.

       “You can stop staring at me,” Rena said, bending down to set her shoes on the floor and glanced over her shoulder once she stood up.  

       “I’m not staring,” Hatori said, looked away. “You’re wearing a dress.”

       “I’m wearing a dress.” She walked to the living room, sitting in one of the chairs. “You’ve never seen me in a dress before.”

       “This is a first.” Hatori nodded, taking the chair opposite her then seemed to rethink his decision. “Would you like something to drink?”

       “Wine?” All night Rena had been tempted to drink she carried around, pretending she was nursing it when in fact she drank none of it.

       “I’ll be right back.” He left the room.

       Rena smoothed the soft fabric of her skirt out, she liked the way the dress looked. It came a half an inch below the knee, simplistic in both style and color, black with nothing else attracting attention to it. The comfort level of it ran about an 8 out of 10, skirts weren’t usually her clothing of choice, however, she didn’t have any hard feeling against them either.

       “Here.” Hatori held a nearly full glass of wine out to her, the deep red color appealing to her.

       “Thanks.” Rena took the glass and sipped it, the sweetness arousing her taste buds.

       Hatori joined Rena in having a drink, sitting back comfortably in his chair with his legs crossed at the knee. His hair a little disheveled, the top two buttons of his unbuttoned, the shirt itself wrinkled from being worn all day. He looked like an attractive mess, one Rena wouldn’t mind seeing messier. By no means a lightweight, she couldn’t tell if that thought happened to be influenced by the alcohol or her own skewed thoughts.

       “Might I ask, why are you wearing a dress?” Hatori asked.

       “A case I’m working on involved me going to a party where semi-formal attire was required,” Rena said.

       “You… Look nice,” he said.

       Rena smiled slightly, lowering her gaze to her wineglass and took another sip. A compliment or two every so often from Hatori made her feel like a bashful schoolgirl, an odd concept when looking at her demeanor as a whole and know it’s the almost the complete opposite.

       Hatori seemed to have moved closer to the edge of his seat when Rena looked up or maybe she thought so because he uncrossed his legs, making him appear longer.

       “You look really, really nice,” he said again to get his point across. 

       “Thank you,” Rena said.

       He relaxed back when she said “thank you”, watching her drink and took a sip of his every now and then. After a while Rena started to become uncomfortable under his stare, her eyebrows furrowing together.

       “What’re you doing?”

       “Watching one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever met,” he responded unashamed.

       “Were you drinking before I arrived?” Rena asked, eyeing him.

       “No, working,” he said. She believed that he didn’t show any signs of being drunk at least not yet. “Sorry if me looking at you bothers you.”

       “A little.” She set her half glass of wine on a nearby table and strode over to him, bending down to whisper in his ear. “You were napping at your desk again, weren’t you?”

       Hatori put his hands on her hips, subtly pulling her closer until she partially straddled his knees.

       “Maybe a few minutes,” he mumbled. “Until you knocked.”

        The cleavage of her dress dipped down, showing off more of her breasts than it originally had. When it did that, Hatori nudged his nose in-between them and inhaled deeply, Rena doubted it smelled good down there. She’d been sweating earlier in the evening, parties with many people attending tended to be warm when held in a smaller area.

        “Mm.” Hatori sighed, kissing up to her neck. “I’m glad you stopped by tonight. I’ve missed you.”

        “You not drunk, you’re hor-”

        “Don’t say the word,” he murmured, moving up to her lips, silencing her.

        Even though Rena was verbally silenced, she let her body speak for her and climbed into his lap, shimming the dress up her thighs.

         Hatori smiled, hands wandering down her slender body then slipped beneath her skirt. He grabbed her butt, a noise somewhere between a moan and a squeak emitted from Rena.

        She soon felt his hardening arousal straining against his trousers beneath her. He was definitely horny no matter how he tried to deny it, and she found it a turn-on when he thought he could get away with saying he wasn’t. She reached down, unbuckling his belt as she worked her lips against his in a passionate kiss. The wine fragrance on their breaths mingled together, his tongue brushing across her lips then prodding when she playfully refused access to her mouth. He could be so greedy.

        He whined softly against her lips, tugging at the back of Rena’s dress to get it off her.

       “You’re getting impatient,” Rena teased, pulling back and looked at him. “We’re going to have to go to the bedroom if you want to continue this.”

       Without saying a single word, Hatori picked Rena up and carried her to the bedroom. There wasn’t any way he was going to pass up sleeping with his girlfriend.


End file.
